Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Hoppity Hooper
Rocky and Bullwinkle have travel to Foggy Bog, Wisconsin to meet Hoppity Hooper and his two pals, Waldo Wigglesworth and Fillmore the Bear. Plot Once upon a time in Frostbite Falls, Minesotta, Rocky, Bullwinkle and their friend and cousin Karen and Fern are having fun playing tag with each, but Karen and Fern's uncle, John told Fern that it is time for school so Fern told Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen that she'll be back to play more games with them later so she left with her uncle. As Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen sees the five witches and the two warlocks Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po and Dodureiyo, whose told them that theres trouble in Foggy Bog, Wisconsin and they said that a stranger who came from this country of Russia and his name is Jean Constantine and he kidnap everyone favorite fox, Professor Waldo Wigglesworth. But Huaxing said everyone's favorite frog in Wisconsin is Hoppity Hooper, Shanying told her that he is not have been captured by Jean Constantine, Waldo is, so they told Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen to go to Foggy Bog, to warn Hoppity and Waldo's best friend, Fillmore the Bear. Then the immortal heroes show up theirs powers and bean Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen to Wisconsin. In Foggy Bog, Wisconsin, Hoppity Hooper and Fillmore the Bear can't find their pal, Waldo Wigglesworth anywhere in the town because Constantine has kidnaps him yesterday but Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen came and warned Hoppity and Fillmore that Waldo was kidnapped by Constantine and he has take him to Russia. Where he can do anything's bad with some tricks; But Rocky, Bullwinkle and said that the five sorceresses and two sorcerersh have told them to going to wat the two friends to Wisconsin and Hoppity and Fillmore hope nothing ever happened to Waldo Wigglesworth because was captured and taking to Russia by Constantine and he needs help to them. So Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen team up with Hoppity and Fillmore to come to Waldo's rescue. Meanwhile in Russia, Constantine decides to searchs any plans to ruins Hoppity Hopper and Fillmore's best friend, Waldo Wigglesworth, he demanded Constantine to let him go, but Constantine insists by not doing so he has a plan for Waldo. He send his three henchwomen Colleen, Robye and Sylvianne to catch Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends because his plan will be working. Meanwhile in the People's Republic of China, the five witches and two wizards see Nei'er Fanwindo and told him about energy about a Russian man kidnap a fox from Wisconsin and take him to Russia, but Nei'er finds Dodureiyo and told her that the animal thief has got Waldo, and Dodureiyo asks him what about the plan, Huaxing told her that Constantine will capture her, her immortal friends, Hoppity Hopper, Fillmore, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen will stop him and demand him to free Waldo. Later, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Hoppity and Fillmore were return to New York City and asks their friends, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny Peterson's help but they told them that they met Waldo's girlfriend, Susan Swivelhips and she told them that she can't find her love, Waldo Wigglesworth anywhere in Russia where Constantine ans his three mute henchgirls have taken him, so Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny and Susan joins Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Hoppity and Fillmore to find Waldo in Russia. Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:Crossover film